


Swing To Your Hearts Content

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gorilla notices Adrien is sad, Le Gorille is Adrien's dad, takes place after Desperada, to the park we go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: After Desperada Le Gorille notices Adrien is down in the dumps.What else is there left to do then take him to the park and let him have fun and be a kid.





	Swing To Your Hearts Content

**Author's Note:**

> #letGorilleadoptAdrien2k19

A short couple of days later Adrien still had Desperada on his mind. While the thoughts now were only scattered through out the day. The akuma never leaves his mind. Failing his Lady multiple tries still in his mind. Nino immediately took notice of his lethargy. Adrien shook his head, assuring his best friend he is okay, and had trouble sleeping during that week.

Nino did not buy his excuse but he dropped it, seeing Adrien would talk eventually. He couldn't stop himself from commenting. 

“Bro, your father needs to give you a break or vacation. You're only young for so long. You need time to kick back and enjoy life.”

Adrien half-halfheartedly chuckled. 

He had sailed through with a photo shoot for the day, giving his thanks and goodbye to the photographer and all the other members. Thanking the heavens this day is over, Adrien could go back home and relax. Praying Hawkmoth would give him and Ladybug and night off fighting akumas.

Climbing into the back seat of the car and buckling himself Adrien leaned his head on his hand. Staring outside the window. 

Gorilla adjusted his rear view mirror. Taking a moment to take site of Adrien. The kid had done a excellent job today, per usual. He couldn't help notice Adrien was off. To everybody else, yeah sure Adrien seemed fine. To the Gorilla's trained eye he caught a somber expression. Tired. Worried. 

Hands on the steering wheel Gorilla made a split-second decision. Turning the car on he made his way. Not to the manor but another location near by. 

Adrien's head peered up, noticing the car was heading in the direction of his home. He glanced at his bodyguard. Gorilla wearing his usual poker-face, not saying anything. 

“Where are we going?” Adrien asked.

Gorilla glanced at him in the mirror but said nothing. He parked the car and unbuckled himself. Adrien hastily following suit having no idea what Gorilla is thinking.

Adrien hopped out of the car, shutting the door behind him and stared. Confused Adrien found himself staring at a park with swing set and play structure. 

A park, the Gorilla brought him to park.

“Why a park?”

Walking to a near by bench Gorilla sat down, pulling out a book and begin reading it.

Standing awkwardly by the bench Adrien stared at his bodyguard in mass confusion. Did the Gorilla want him to play? Not that there was anything wrong with the play struck but Adrien was getting too big for it.

Realizing Gorilla isn't going to comment or explain Adrien wearily stood beside the swing set. He glanced around, nobody was at the play struck around this time. Maybe that's why he brought him here? Nobody else around to see Adrien Agreste play on the playground. 

Taking a seat on the swing and Adrien kicked off with his feet. Adrien smiled, its been a long time since he'd been on a swing set or a playground. Forgot how much fun and freeing it felt swinging. Sure as Chat Noir he got to view Paris from up high up and maneuver all over. For Adrien it was not nearly enough. He could see the top of the play structure. The surrounding business.

The wind in his hair felt refreshing. Like taking a huge gulp of air. He felt a tiny amount of guilt. His hairdresser spent time on his hair. Adrien shook his hair grinning. Father and Natahlie would have a freak out, who cares though. Now is about having fun he'd worried about his hair later.

Adrien grinned. Wondering how fast and high he could swing now.

“Do you have to swing so fast,” Plagg commented dryly. 

In a midst of nap Plagg had woken up by sudden movement. First he thought it was a akuma and Adrien called for his transformation, but a quick peek told him it was not the case. His kitten was on a swing. He groaned.

“Shouldn't you be used to this by now, Plagg,” Adrien shot back playfully. He continued swinging. 

Plagg huffed. “For your information I was in the middle of a beautiful nap. One you rudely interrupted.” he snipped playfully.

Sure his lovely nap had been interrupted however seeing Adrien smiling he'd let it slide. Adrien would owe him cheese.

Bookmarking his place Gorilla glanced up to check on Adrien. Smiling when he caught site of him still swinging and laughing. He'd figured Adrien could use time to himself. 

Gorilla stood up putting his book in his jacket and walking towards Adrien. He'd give him another five or ten minutes. They could blame it on traffic. 

Seeing his bodyguard walking over Adrien felt his shoulders slump, was his time on the swing already up? It only felt like he'd been swinging for a minute. Two minutes top.

Walking carefully behind Gorilla caught Adrien's swing, and without giving Adrien a chance to question Gorilla gave him a push.

Thankful he still had a grip on the chains Adrien grinned. Gorilla was only giving him a push.

Gleeful Adrien called for Gorilla to give him another push. From help from his bodyguard Adrien had been able to make it to the top of the swing set. Plagg clutching to him.

The next ten minutes spent were Adrien swinging happily, kicking his feet out laughing.

The watch struck 1800 and Gorilla stalled their park adventure to an end. Maybe next time after Adrien's photo shoots or lesson if he got released early enough the two could come back. 

Adrien shoved his hands in his pockets, he smiled. While the day hadn't been bad, going to the park, and swinging cheered him up.

“Thank you,” Adrien said glancing at his bodyguard.

In return Gorilla nodded. Earlier Adrien could of sworn earlier on the swings he saw a smile. Adrien shrugged. The man never talked or at least not when he or Father are present. 

Hopping back in the car Adrien listened to the engine, his eyelids drooping. He had no idea how tired he'd been, but after playing in the park Adrien felt sleepy. 

So Adrien closed his eyes and let himself sleep until he returned back to the mansion. 

Plagg smiled from Adrien's pocket. The kid deserved a good nights rest.

In the driver's seat the Gorilla for the second time smiled. Happy to see Adrien sleeping and not restless. He'd just let Gabriel know the photo shoot wore Adrien and to allow him to nap for an hour or so. 

The rest of the drive home continued in a peaceful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> As anyone can notice I really enjoy writing Gorilla as Adrien's parental figure. Its what he boy needs and deserves.


End file.
